


Art: Masquerade

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art inspired by : This Cold December Night, a wonderful entry for Merlin holidays 2016 by kim47Summary:Arthur gets the kiss of his life from a stranger in a mask at his company's New Year's Eve party. With Morgana's help, he's determined to find him again, especially if this guy can help him get over his inconvenient feelings for his best friend...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/gifts), [GeekLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Cold December Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815123) by [kim47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47). 



> I read this and was immediately struck by really strong imagery. It's a wonderful little story and I asked Kim47 if she would mind me illustrating it. 
> 
> I've been playing with pastels recently, I'm still not entirely sure what I'm doing - this turned out slightly differently from what I first imagined but I hope you like it.

 

_'The person, a man, nods. His costume is all black with silver and purple stars on a ridiculous cloak that Arthur instantly wants to mock. He still has his mask on, and it’s one of the more complicated ones, slightly hooded over the eyes so Arthur can’t even really see them, and slanting down over almost half his cheeks. The man’s panting a little, like he’s been running or dancing particularly enthusiastically. Arthur doesn’t recognise him..._

_...The room explodes into cheers but Arthur barely notices because this guy, this total stranger is kissing him. His lips press against Arthur’s softly, almost hesitantly, and when Arthur doesn’t respond, with a little more force. His hand tightens on Arthur’s arm, and Arthur instinctively leans into it, kissing back without another thought. He slides his arm around the guy’s waist and opens his mouth, heedless of the crowd surrounding them._

_It’s a great.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional art: Coloured pastel pencils on black cartridge paper


End file.
